


Loyalty and Bonds

by JollyRoger



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyRoger/pseuds/JollyRoger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teru respects Kira too much, and Ryuk is simply bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty and Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuk + Teru is my OTP for life, no kidding.

"You don't look too scared."

Teru simply shrugs. The shinigami is certainly not attractive by any means, but Teru is a prosecutor: he has seen worse things. He is also well-read enough to know that angels in old Western religions could actually be rather terrifying, although Ryuk doesn't really sound quite like an angel - must be his speech patterns. And still.

"It doesn't matter what you look like as long as I can assist God," Teru replies rather bluntly. "I mean - _you_ are not God, are you?"

"Nope," Ryuk waves his large clawed hand. "Just running an errand for him." He eyes Teru with curiosity. This human is good-looking like Light, but there is a tiny spark of sad despair in his narrow dark eyes that Light doesn't have, carefully hidden behind a wall of icy composure and determination. Ryuk himself never feels much in the way of sadness - he isn't entirely sure how it works on a physical level, even - but he likes exploring human emotions, and Teru seems like an interesting case. "I'm gonna hang out with you for a while. Give you guidelines and all that."

"…guidelines?" Teru raises an eyebrow. Justice is the only thing he treasures more than his privacy. "Is that… God's order?"

"Oh, yes, in a sense," Ryuk grins widely and scratches Teru's chin with his long, knobby blue finger, sending a shiver of displeasure down the young man's spine. He still doesn't look scared, just utterly disgusted. "See, you're new to this kind of thing, and Kira's partners need to bond properly." It doesn't count as a lie because Light probably wouldn't care about this and thus wouldn't disagree, Ryuk tells himself with a gleeful cackle.

That evening, Ryuk ends up eating all of Teru's Devonshire Quarrenden apples, tells him a couple of obscene anecdotes and casually discovers Teru's high school yearbook, but Teru never allows himself to lose his cool: he respects God too much, even if his messenger is an obnoxious monster with no sense of decency.

Next morning, Ryuk decides to try a little harder.


End file.
